Living With Yamato
by Alaythia
Summary: Collection of One Shots I wrote for an Otome Exchange. Shows insight to life with Yamato in MFW in between events seen in game.
1. Chapter 1

I had been living with Yamato for two days and I was still trying to get used to living with a man. A man I was pretending to be married to. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. I pinched myself on my arm.

"Ouch!" Nope, I wasn't dreaming. I took a deep breath and looked around the apartment. Roomba was moving around the room. I watched it for a few moments and then decided I had to do something. I had noticed Yamato's laundry piling up in the bathroom. Maybe I should do that. I had told the vice principal I was a housewife so I might as well start acting like one.

I walked into the bathroom and started sorting his laundry. I reached in and pulled out a green and blue plaid pair of shorts. Well I thought they were shorts. But I looked closer and realized what they were. His boxers. I quickly dropped them. I hadn't really thought this whole laundry thing through. Living with a guy and pretending to be his wife was one thing. But touching his underwear was another story. As soon as I saw them I remembered seeing him half naked right out of the bath my first night here. Then I started picturing him in the boxers.

I felt my face going red. And I quickly picked them up and threw them into the washer with the other darks. I added the soap and slammed the door shut then went out into the living room. I didn't know why it bothered me. It wasn't the first time I had seen men's underwear. I have a brother and father of course I'd seen underwear before. I continued cleaning to keep my mind off of the underwear incident. However, I couldn't run from them because I had to hang them up to dry.

I was making dinner when Yamato walked through the door. "I'm home," he called.

"Welcome back," I came out of the kitchen and looked at him. He was taking off his tie and I found myself quickly turning around and going back into the kitchen. I was a little annoyed with myself that his one piece of clothing had made me go shy. He would make fun of me so much if he knew what I was thinking.

"Pouty why are you so red?" Yamato came into the kitchen.

"Am I?" I asked laughing.

"Yes," Yamato came closer. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No," I said a little too quickly.

Yamato came towards me and cornered me against the counter. "Pouty…" he said in a tone of voice that made me look at him. He put his forehead against mine as soon as I dropped my guard and I tried to pull away but he held me in place. "You don't' feel warm."

"Of course not," I said. "I'm not sick."

"So what's wrong?" Yamato smirked. "Pouty what did you do while I was at work?"

It was like Yamato knew something had happened during the day. I looked away. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Yamato asked.

"Laundry," I said. "I was doing laundry."

"That's it?" Yamato asked as if he was expecting something else.

I looked at him. "That's it."

"Huh," he sighed and stepped away letting me have room. I tried to go back to making dinner. I heard him walk out of the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief. It was just underwear, I repeated to myself again. However the next minute Yamato came walking out with his boxers hanging from his hand.

"I'm going to take a bath," Yamato smiled.

I knew from that one look and the fact he was practically waving his boxers in my face was a clue he knew what had made me all red in the face. As soon as the door to the bathroom was closed I found my voice. "You're horrible Yamato."

I heard him let out a laugh. I had a feeling I would be getting over any shyness I had when it came to living with a guy pretty fast thanks to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Living with a man is kind of suffocating when it comes to girl time. On one of Yamato's days off he had plans to go watch baseball with the guys. They invited me of course but I was in serious need of being alone. Yamato wasn't doing anything in particular to make me feel suffocated. It was just the fact I felt like I couldn't really do the things we girls sometimes do just to make ourselves feel human.

So when he left I turned on some music. Then I went to the bathroom and got bottle of face mask cream out and started applying it while shaking my hips to the music. This was one thing I didn't want to do with Yamato around and during the day when he was at work it made me feel bad for doing nothing while he was working. I may have been staying with him to help him out but I was still a freeloader.

When my face was completely covered with green cream that made my skin start to tingle I went back out to the living room. I saw Roomba sitting in the corner where Yamato had put it the night before. "I think I'll give you a break today," I spoke to the Roomba.

Yamato was rubbing off on me. I didn't really think it was a bad thing that Yamato had been talking to the Roomba and calling it his roommate. It gave me insight to he is. He seemed like a lonely guy who would rather drink shochu than admit to that. He had the Long Island guys around him to call family but since his mom died. So the Roomba was understandable.

I broke out the vacuum and started to clean while dancing to the music. It was because of the music that I didn't hear the front door open or Yamato announce he was home. When the music stopped I turned around in surprise and was faced with Yamato, Saeki, Yuta, Takao, Ren and Uncle. They were all staring at me with wide eyes. Uncle was the only one who was trying hard not to laugh. I immediately turned off the vacuum and just stared.

"Um…welcome back?" I said it in a form of a question. I was glad there was green cream all over my face because if there wasn't they would definitely see that I was the exact shade of a very ripe tomato.

"The TV broke at Long Island so we decided to come back here to watch the game," Yamato cleared his throat. "Are we interrupting?"

"No," I shook my head trying my hardest not to take off running to the bathroom. "Let me go and just wash my face and then I'll come back out and get you guys some snacks or something."

I didn't even wait for a response and I booked it to the bathroom. I practically slammed the door and Uncle's laugh he had been holding in echoed in the apartment. He wasn't alone in laughing though Yuta and Saeki joined in. Takao was trying to get them to stop. Ren was silent of course and I wasn't sure what Yamato was doing.

I washed off my mask then looked at myself in the mirror. This was what I had been trying to avoid while living with a guy. There was a knock on the door and it opened. "Hey Pouty," Yamato said as he came in. He didn't shut the door behind him he left it open and stood there with his arms crossed.

"Sorry," I said waiting for some remark from him about how I was an idiot.

But he turned a little red and tilted his head. "Don't let others see you like that again."

I puffed out my cheeks and glared at him. "I didn't know you'd be bringing them back here."

"I tried calling," Yamato said. "I thought you had just gone to the store or something."

"Well I didn't," I sighed.

"Yeah I found that out," Yamato seemed rather sulky. "Just don't let another guy see you like that again."

"What you're the only one who can?" I asked crossing my arms this time.

"Yes," Yamato looked at me pointedly. "I'm your fake husband it's my privilege."

I stared at him raising one eyebrow and wanting to tell him that made no sense but Uncle had called him from out in the living room and Yamato left me standing there. I stood there for a good five more minutes because I had to get the nerve to face them after they had seen me dancing while vacuuming and my face covered in green face mask. They weren't the type to let me live it down either.


	3. Chapter 3

**MC POV**

After talking to Yamato at the baseball field about the real reason for him working at that school we went back to his apartment. He had me take a bath first. So I did and when I came out he went into the bathroom and started his bath. I wasn't tired yet and for some reason I wanted to see Yamato one last time before I went to sleep. So I poured myself a glass of shochu and sat on the floor leaning against the couch and right next to Roomba.

"I'm still a little confused Roomba," I sighed as I drank from the glass. The strong taste hit me and I felt a little better but not entirely. "I mean he told me he wasn't in a relationship with Yuri. I should believe him but how did she know about his mole."

I sighed and took another drink from the glass. I looked down at Roomba and patted it. "You're a good listener." I was starting to understand why Yamato greeted it when returning home.

I continued talking. "I want to know what he was about to tell Saeki today too. And why did it make my chest feel tight."

I still remembered the racing of my heart beat when he was about to reveal how he felt to Saeki. But afterwards when we were leaving the bar he told me not to fall in love with him. What did it all mean? Why tell me that and then later at the park hug me and tell me he didn't want to live alone anymore. My emotions were going a mile a minute and I didn't know what to believe anymore. I was jealous of Yuri. I was jealous and worried and didn't want to feel hurt like I had when I had seen the mole. I had felt hurt and confused and worried. But was I allowed to feel this way? I was just temporary for Yamato. His fake wife so he could get close to his father. What happened after he didn't need me anymore?

I took another drink and looked at Roomba. "I told him I wouldn't let him be alone but what if he doesn't want me to stick around?"

I laid my head back against the couch and closed my eyes. I must have felt more tired than I had realized. Because I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Yamato POV**

I watched Pouty from the doorway of the bathroom. I had almost called out to her. Had almost joked that she was waiting up for me to seduce me but I couldn't bring myself to form the words. She looked so sad and worried and it bothered me more than I thought it would. I had told her never to hide things from me and she promised. But her next words out of her mouth had made me realize there were some things she couldn't tell me just like there were some things I still couldn't say to her.

"I told him I wouldn't let him be alone but what if he doesn't want me to stick around?"

The words froze me to the spot. I watched as she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. I thought about what she said over and over as I watched her sleep. She seemed peaceful and beautiful in her sleep. I didn't know how to tell her what I was really feeling. I didn't know how to ease her fears. I knew that whatever relationship she thought I had with Onodera still bothered her no matter how much I had told her there was nothing there. Something had made her doubt me. I had seen the doubt in her eyes when I had told her. And yet she still comforted me. She still listened to me and she still held me as if I was the most important person to her.

I didn't really understand Pouty. I didn't know why I was more comfortable with her than I was with any other woman I had ever dated. I didn't know why I looked forward to going home every day now. Before I only had Roomba to come home to. As much as I loved my Roomba it wasn't the same as seeing Pouty smile at me and say 'Welcome back.'

She was my comfort and light at the end of exhausting days. I don't know when but she became a part of my life and one I knew I couldn't live without. When Saeki had asked me when I was going to let her go, I felt panic rising inside of me. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to see her with anyone else. I wanted her to forever stay by my side and with me. But I still didn't want to be left alone again. I didn't want to form that attachment and be left alone. Mom couldn't help the fact that she died. But it still hurt to be alone in the world and find out my dad was still alive. I never wanted to rely on someone again. I was fine being alone. I was doing just fine with being lonely. Until Pouty walked into my life.

I laughed as I remembered the first time I met her. I honestly felt sorry for the person she ended up marrying. She didn't even know her spices. And yet here I was faking a marriage with her. Eating my own words because being married to Pouty whether it was pretend or not wasn't horrible. It was better than I ever expected.

I went over to Pouty and took the glass from her hand. She mumbled in her sleep and I watched her face to make sure I didn't wake her up. I placed the glass on the coffee table and then reached down to pick her up. I looked at Roomba and sighed. "She could have at least drank in the bed."

But I didn't really mind carrying her to bed if I was completely honest with the world. I loved being the one to see her sleeping face and being able to hold her knowing no one else had seen her like this before. At least I better be the only one who has seen her like this. It made me a little jealous thinking about it. As I laid her in bed and covered her up she let out a contented sigh and a small smile formed on her lips. I had to tear myself away as I went back out to the living room where I would lay away thinking about everything tonight. Pouty had become important to me. That was the only thing I was sure of.


End file.
